Behind Closed Doors
by Deereboy97
Summary: Beca just wants to end her Monday. But as fate would have it, she finds herself checking in on the last person she wanted to see, Aubrey. After learning of Aubrey's sleep condition, Beca finds herself breaking her personal space boundaries to help relax Aubrey.


Beca hated Monday's more than anyone. She, like the rest of the world, hated the day with a passion. For most it was simply because it was the start of the new week. No more sleeping in and not having a worry in the world. It was the start of reality whether it be for school, going to work, or whatever people did to hate Mondays. Beca hated it simply because not only did she have three classes that consumed her day, but she also had Bella's Rehearsal and a night shift at the station.

The night shift she could handle if it weren't for the constant bitching, she took hours previously. No matter how hard Beca tried to improve during practice, the more Aubrey rode her about it, making her feel as if she was worthless. Aubrey took pride in the Bella's; everyone could see that. But everyone was tired of her shit. Most of the other girls felt bad for Beca, Aubrey rode the poor girl with spurs and although as quick-witted as Beca was, she was outmatched when it came to Aubrey.

As her shift ended, Beca sighed in sweet victory. No classes in the morning and no responsibilities, she survived to fight another day so she quickly locked up and made her trek back to Baker to get some much-needed sleep. Her mind was taken over by her latest mixes as she happily made her way home until her phone vibrated, Chloe. _What could she want at this hour?_

"Hello?" Beca asked cautiously.

"BECA! So glad I got ahold of you!" Chloe practically screamed into the phone.

"Chlo? Are you ok?"

"Never better!"

"Chloe have you been drinking?"

"Guilty. I'm over at Tom's! He's having a huge party; you should come over!"

"I'll pass Chlo, I'm exhausted."

"You're a party pooper! Just like Bree!"

"Chloe Beale you take that back. I am nothing like Aubrey."

"Yes huh. You too are so alike it's scary."

"Anyway…." Beca drug out, "I'm gonna go."

"Beca wait!"

"What is it?"

"Can you swing by the House and check on her? She need's to be check in on and I'm staying at Tom's."

"Chloe she's 22! Why on Earth would she need someone to check on her?"

"Oh good! I knew I could count on you Beca!"

"Wait! Chlo…!" Beca pleaded but the redhead hung up.

_No way in hell am I going to check on that big baby. I won't do it. _

Beca's feet never did listen to her, she was inching towards the Bella's house and finally started knocking before she realized what she was doing. Beca wasn't going to lie, she kind of wanted to see Aubrey in a more natural light because she did have a tiny, tiny, crush on the girl. But she was still a bitch and Beca could live with that.

"Guess she's asleep." Beca turned and started walking until she heard the front door creak open and heard a voice that sounded like Aubrey's but wasn't sure. It had a frightened tone behind it, a not so sure of herself tone which had Beca worried and slowly approaching the door with caution.

"Bree? It's me Beca." Beca watched closely, she could barely make out the blonde's features hiding behind the cracked door.

"Beca? What are you doing here?"

"It's ok, Chloe asked me to swing by and check in on you. May I come in?"

It was a few seconds before Aubrey fully opened the door and she stepped aside allowing Beca to enter. Beca entered the insanely dark house and flinched when Aubrey shut the door. Aubrey took Beca by the elbow and lightly tugged her upstairs, but fast enough to add to Beca's ever growing creep out factor.

Aubrey didn't slow down until she was safely in her room and the door locked. Beca couldn't see a single thing so she flipped on a lamp. Aubrey didn't seem to mind this and the blonde settled on the edge of her bed.

"Well I can certainly see why Chloe sent me over." Beca said seeing an opportunity to tease. Aubrey didn't even flinch or try a rebuttal.

Damn this girl was lost, just staring off into her own world. Beca never thought she would see Aubrey looking so, Lost? Scared? Vulnerable? Whatever it was Beca was concerned.

"Aubrey are you alright?" Beca asked, making her way to the bedside.

"I have night terrors." She squeaked out. Beca never heard a voice so fragile before.

"What kind of night terrors?" Beca inquired.

Aubrey frantically shook her head, not wanting to think about them. "They keep me awake. It's like I have demonic insomnia."

"They're so bad you don't even want to sleep?" Beca inquired.

Aubrey nodded and went back into her shell. Beca had no idea how to help this woman, why would Chloe think she could handle this?

"Bree when was the last time you've slept? I mean for a decent amount of time?"

"3 weeks ago. I got 4 hours in."

"How much have you been getting recently?"

"Maybe 1 or 2." Aubrey replied.

"My god Bree you are going to kill yourself with exhaustion!"

Something inside of Aubrey snapped, hearing Beca argue was a natural trigger,

"I can't sleep! I have a demon living inside me! I tried to kill Chloe the other night in my sleep! I have 22 credit hours this semester and on top of that, I have to get the Bella's back to the finals!" Aubrey was trembling enough that Beca felt the bed shaking.

"Do you know what causes these nightmares?"

"No. Ever since I blew chunks all over the stage last year, my life completely fell apart. Watching all of those people laugh and point at me as if were some freak, it was demoralizing. It's like I'm being tortured by the Aca-gods for blowing it. And to top it off, I can't go out anywhere with this cray workload I have to do to graduate. I can't bring anyone over because I get so damn cranky and I can't sleep. Chloe wont even stay here anymore."

Well that was a bombshell Beca thought. _She must have it bad if she tried to kill Chloe, that explains why she wasn't here and wanted me to check on Bree._

"Wow Bree. I never would have guessed you were having these problems. You seem so energetic and full of life during the day."

"Caffeine and Nicotine." Aubrey replied showing Beca her stash of caffeine pills and smokes.

"These have to go Aubrey." These are the absolute worst things you can have in your condition.

"But…" Aubrey protested.

"Can It Posen. I'm doing this for your own good. Now then, you're afraid of the dark I assume?"

"Yes and no." Aubrey replied crawling under her covers. "I can't sleep with the lights on, I have to have it pitch black, but also I'm afraid of the dark too."

"Well…how about I grab Chloe's small nightlight to comfort you. Surely that won't bother your sleep and it will also give you comfort knowing you're not completely in the dark." Beca insisted running to grab Chloe's nightlight.

"I suppose it wont hurt." Aubrey said getting comfortable in bed.

Beca stood awkwardly at the door, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"What! You have to stay with me!" Aubrey protested.

"Oh well ya see…" Beca tried to hide her growing red cheeks.

"No! Chloe always stays with me. I definitely can't sleep without someone beside me." Aubrey whined and damn, although she looked like hell, and knowing the hell she was going through, she looked so cute and irresistible. So vulnerable, so attractive, so helpless and Beca found herself crawling into bed, Aubrey's bed.

"Oh, come on Beca I won't bite. Well…I hope not. Chloe still bitches about the time I bit her on the collar."

Beca gulped and Aubrey laughed, pulling the smaller girl into her side. "I feel so much better now that you're here with me Beca."

Now Beca was the one having trouble sleeping. She never did actually fall asleep; she was too afraid of what Aubrey was capable of doing. She did have her in a death grip cuddle. Beca couldn't move if she wanted to. But one thing was for sure, Aubrey never did have a nightmare that night. She was at peace and finally able to sleep well for the first time in months.

So that's why Beca found herself bed sharing with Aubrey every night. Aubrey was still Aubrey outside of the house; however, she did allow Beca to help on their finals set and the nightmares were becoming a thing of the past. The girls still butted heads outside of the house but behind closed doors and in that bed, Beca was Aubrey's and Aubrey was Beca's, and neither would have it any other way.


End file.
